far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Eratesh
Sheikhsul Vela Eratesh XXVII Redacted A skilled diplomat and ace pilot wandering the sector for over 300 years he has seen much and known much. He befriends all he can trying to be upbeat and cheerful to try to counteract the dour tone of the sector as of late. Member of House Vela's Council of 12 holding both the Eratesh and Vashakani Family seats. Traits and Appearance An Expert navigator and pilot from House Vela with over a century of navigational expertise. After his retirement and dissatisfaction with Sheikhood he chose to pick up additional duties becoming a Rasul and walking the stars hoping to expand the range of House Vela's diplomacy and fill others sails with the house's brilliance. Eratesh is often found clad in flowing purple robes, themselves insualted by an old vela blue long coat from his service in the war. His personage is wreathed in merit awards of house vela showing his esteemed service as an honor to him. His face is that of a worn and aged Indian man, his eyes sunken back with age, a beard on his face ever present in thick white hair. His purple eyes are always either cheerful or somber, his face often affixed in a knowing smile. He is also known to have colorful and odd phrasing giving rise to several known quotations of his of variable validity. Biography Born to the Eratesh family of Haqani and raised into a navigator for the family trading enterprise before going independent Eratesh never quite learned how to run the family business even after the death of his parents and younger brother whom had been running it in his absence. He works almost totally in service to House Vela, but frequently draws on his substantial wealth to help others or himself. His family in the year 3200 includes his sister Hyquaesha Vashakani along with 5 Living children (2 Retired (by him) children), 31 Grandchildren (9 Retired (4 by him)), and an Unknown number of great and possibly great-great grand children. Early Life During his early years Eratesh was retisent to join his families buisnesses or House obligations seeking to extend further and further Navigator contracts to keep him always out of reach from home. It was during this time he was contacted by a group of people whom asked him to perform what they claimed would be a simple job. He was to go to Gleipnir to retrieve a young genius of a person whom had run into a stint of bad luck. Alone, and unpursued a young Blake Owl Stepped onto his ship and the sectors future got much brighter. After a lengthy amount of time Blake was delivered to Trillia IX, a few short years later Trilliant Ring Products and Services was founded. After having navigated around the sector many times over for decades Eratesh was nominated to become a Sheikh, after returning home he realized that while he had the skill and commitment to navigation to recieve such an honor that his reasons for doing so were selfish and avoiding familial duties, not commitment to the house. With such in mind he joined the Musirate and in time became a Musir as a form of self penance. During his time in the Musir Eratesh primarily worked on Velan Blacksites specializing in information extraction, political sabotage, and Surveillance using these skills to aid The House at the expense of his own morality and self. Over the decades Eratesh's work became more bleak and grim than he had ever anticipated, he had finally given in and accepted wet work missions, culminating in operation Thallium-Rose. While the details of the operation are unknown what is known is after his final operation he was immidiately nominated by Rani Vela Vashakani Hyquasha for Sheikhood, this time he accepted. The existence of Thallium-Rose is not known outside of a handful of persons and Eratesh has made a concerted effort to keep that number as small as possible. Recent Events During the prelude to the war on Teuthem Eratesh kidnapped himself along with the Eratesh's Families Heirloom Mech "Atiosa Syndar" and smuggled himself to teuthem incognito. While in disguise Eratesh intermingled with various members of the underground refamiliarizing himself with times long past. During his drinks he befriended several captains from the fleets of shan including Zilber Ligeria. During the Blackout event run by "House" Vagrant Eratesh entered in the Tournament managing to make it to the 2nd round where he was Edged out by "Corphyee" Nikitiv due to equipment failure, a missing mechanic and health issues from his second kidnapping. This fight resulted in severe burns to his left arm leaving him with a cybernetic left arm, it is distinctive in its making containing several handy gadgets. Regarding which, The Second Kidnapping of Eratesh happened during the close of his first round fight where a "House" Vagrant member disguised as a medic drugged and kidnapped him. In the aftermath of which the Czar Eratesh was auctioned off alongside other nobility and VIP's. Notably and much to his Chagrin, The Sheikh was considered the crown jewel of the auction and incited a bidding war that tapered to a duel between S. Harvey and A Velan going by the alias "Blue Steel" Leaving his final Ransom/Bid price at at total of 16,500,000Cr from Blue Steel. After the Assassination (attempt?) on Mootseeker Pyxis Arnu he left Haqani immidiately to go and search for his surrogate son. There on the planet of Hong Lu he set to work deepening his network on the planet in hopes that Arnu had fled there. He then assumed the identity of a bartender working at The Red Lotus, and establishment owned by Eratesh himself. While there many colorful patrons ended up in his bar which he press ganged into comedic service to the bar, among these were Orin Locke, S. Harvey, Demetri Antonovich, and Blake Owl as well as Blue Steel. His time on Hong Lu got more more tumultous when during the first night on planet Rosa Jacoby wandered into his bar. After Recognizing him she pulled a gun immidiately and so did Eratesh Resulting in a standoff, other patrons in the bar were at the ready but kept their distance except one, Mourne Kushrenade ignored Erateshs motions to stop and attempted to sieze Rosa's gun. In a rush of force Mourne knocked rosa and himself onto a nearby table as her gun fired, and Eratesh's in return annihilating the space where the two had just occupied. As every patron in the bar rushed towards Rosa, Mourne stepped over her attempting to keep her alive. Not wanting to murder a planetary governor Eratesh told them to leave, they fled. For the remainder of his time on Hong Lu Eratesh relaxed and tended bar and caught up with good friends as well as learning some more about the 14 Red Dogs Charity. During The Great Journey Eratesh served on the rememberance celebrations committee helping to plan the massive event. Due to the 400th celebrations falling on the same year as an Emperox election the celebrations were taken to new heights. During the festivities Eratesh became acquainted with a mysterious organization known as "The Majestic Few" being inducted into them after his motives being interrogated by them. While roaming the streets of Babili during the journey Eratesh found someone he had been searching desperately for, Arnu Taberna. After failing to find his godchild on Hong Lu, Eratesh forged a tenative pact with the one person who knew Arnu's location and made a deal to bring him out to the streets of Babili so that he wouldn't miss the festivals he loved so much. The pair reunited in the streets having a touching moment as festivals raged on around them. Also while on Haqani during the second day of The Great Journey he came across an unfamiliar face with a known spirit, Korée Zunbil whom under a different name had Auctioned him off during The Blackout Tournament. Meeting in The White lotus on pharos the pair connected over drinks eventually leading back to a private tour of the Eratesh Estate on Haqani. On the third day of the journey Eratesh and Orin Locke fought in the Imperial Stadium on Imperial Prime in an exhibition mech fight between Atiosa Syndar and Aurumvorax ending in a climactic snap finish leaving the winner very hotly contested, the pair still refuse to acknowledge who won. Later in the evening Eratesh had a shock when Avitus Asherah contacted him claiming to have captured Rosa Jacoby, in disbelief he ordered Avitus to bring Rosa to the Velan Prominade, the velan embassy on Imperial Prime. Once he arrived he was shocked to see the terrorist restrained in the lobby, as he started to contact Crux authorities to turn her over Rosa announced that she had kidnapped Donya Vashakani, Eratesh's Granddaughter. After a tense standoff in the back room of the Velan Promenade where Rosa Jacoby attempted to slander him and his diplomatic mission to Ergus Eratesh found himself in a precarious position, to rescue his family he would have to let go the murderer of his grandson Elias Vashakani. Early Life It existed and happened, It is rumored he has known The Owl for generations. Eratesh worked for approximately 60 years as a Musir. Education and Stats Several Libraries worth of books, and the Navigational Academy on Pharos. Sayings and Quotes "Per audacia ad Astra" "Rosa Jacoby, you know... The Terrorist?" "May The Void shine for you." "Find your own star." Awards Vignettes A Vignette on his Ascension to Sheikh (Originally from the Cabina infinite chant event): Once there was a man, wracked by grief and pain. He stood in the middle of the forbidden city of Haqani, a pained expression on his face as he spoke to his betters. Slowly he walked down the long aisle, the resplendence of it all crushing down on his weak soul. He made it to the dais where a council of 13 awaited him, he regarded them with a silent stare approaching and he knelt before one of them radiant above all others. He accepted something rejected long ago, a mantle he had ran from, he took it feverishly and held it tight. Made his own and loved it. The new Sheikh stood to the applause of tens of thousands of his peers as he rose tears in his eyes as he bowed before the royal Sah. He took off his veil dawning the sash of sheikhood as he hugged the former emperox. Sheikh Vela Vashakani Redacted turned and spoke to his peers, his family, his friends with a soft and gentle smile on his face. He had found purpose and peace and his voice moved crowds as he swore he would help forge a peace unseen since the dawn of the empire. Full Title Sheikhsul Vela Eratesh under mandate of the Proclaimation of two XXVII, Czar of the Eratesh Family one of the council of twelve serving as advisor to The Royal Šāh, Xhavri of the Vashakani Family one of the council of twelve serving as advisor to The Royal Šāh , Sheikh of the High Ring ,protector of the library without and knower of the library within, Immerser of the art of metadimensional navigation, Member of the Musirate of The Spiral Concord, Rasul of the Grand Forum emmisary and envoy supreme to the A.C.R.E Corporation of Demnoph, Rasul of The Grand Forum emmissary and envoy supreme to the planet Shan, Ambassador of House Vela to the General Council of the Sector Trade Organization, Acidwalker and Pride of Perithr, Special Investigator under the authority of House Crux, Chief Executive Officer of the Eratesh Trading Company, Owner-Operator of Lotus Bars LTD Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Velan Ascendancy Members Category:House Vela Members